


Unexpected Assistance in Sorting Out Your Love Life

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every culture perceives sex the way we do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Assistance in Sorting Out Your Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for the J/D-Ficathon 2007  
> Assignment: "You know, not every culture perceives sex the way we do." (Aliens Made 'Em Do It); First Time Smut

I really don’t know how I got into such a situation this time. Well, not that I’ve ever been in ‘exactly’ this situation, at least I haven’t been drugged, but being ‘forced’ into a sexual situation isn’t really new for me since this whole ‘traveling to other planets’-thing started.

Better not think about what that means about SG-1 since I’m not the only one getting stuck in situations like this. Best proof for that is the person I’m sharing this misery with - Daniel! We’re almost having a competition about how many times we get molested without having a say in it.

So as I said - being the object of alien lust isn’t new to me, but this situation just went off the scale horrendously.

When we stepped through the gate, I would’ve never guessed that my day could go so completely and utterly wrong.

From the MALP reading, we knew that this was a fairly interesting planet, regarding minerals and such. The UAV had shown us a city several miles away from the gate, and from what we could see, the people living there were more advanced than our own culture on Earth. So we had decided to give it a try, aiming once more for allies and trading partners.

Daniel got along quite well with the natives, and though they spoke some weird mix of English and Latin, even I could follow the conversations - if I wanted to.

After the usual exchange of courtesies, a pretty nice meal and more talk, we got showed around the science section of the city, since this was what we were interested in for trading.

We were brought to a high building which was, according to our guide, the invention center. Daniel was asking questions as fast as the guide could answer them. Carter seemed as fascinated as Daniel, occasionally throwing in her own questions. That left me and Teal'c keeping an eye on our surroundings. But everything seemed friendly and we could see no threat at all. So I allowed myself to let my guard down a little and enjoy the display of Daniel and Carter getting all excited about what they were being told. What should I say? I like to keep my kids happy, even if I don't show it very often.

Only this time it proved to be the biggest mistake ever - because that’s how I got myself trapped into this 'seat'.

When we entered the building we were shown into a large room with several bowl-shaped chairs. From the discussion between Daniel, Carter and our guide, I picked up something about a device to store and recall memories, emotions and the like. Daniel tested it first and was acting almost like a little kid in a toy shop. So how could I refuse when he told me to try it out too? Maybe I could have a look at some military files, he suggested.

I watched the guy standing next to Daniel’s seat at some kind of control panel as he nodded his agreement. Nevertheless, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I don’t know how to describe it, just that it caused my hackles to raise. There was something in his expression I couldn’t place. But one look into the enthusiastic eyes of Daniel let me squash that feeling into the back of my mind. Daniel was a capable member of my team. If something was off, he surely wouldn’t even consider us taking the risk of being connected to an alien device. Yeah, okay, I know, it's Daniel, but neither Carter nor Teal'c seemed to recognize anything suspicious either.

So I took the softly padded seat next to Daniel, and almost instantly toppled backwards, bringing me into a comfortable and relaxing position. A visor came into place in front of me and some electrodes were fastened to my temples.

From when Daniel had tried out the device first, I knew that you could control it with your thoughts and I tried out getting some information about their defense technology. Some things were classified - obviously they didn’t want to let us know everything - but that stood to reason regarding how little we still knew about each other. Nevertheless, the things I could find out from the device were interesting enough for me to believe a trade treaty would be a really good thing.

Even though I couldn’t see him because of the screen blocking my view, I knew that Daniel was having a blast, according to him murmuring every now and then of things like 'unbelievable' and 'fascinating'.

I heard Carter talk to someone and then she was next to me, telling me that she would like to go to another section nearby seeing some technical stuff I don't know anything about. Everything seemed safe so far and I didn't see any reason for her not to go. So she went with Teal'c, leaving me and Daniel surfing the alien database.

And then suddenly everything changed - restraints came out of the chair, fastening around my ankles and wrists, securing me effectively and making me curse myself for being so damn trusting. I heard Daniel in the seat next to me yell - so all thoughts about a failure of my seat disappeared immediately. I could only imagine how he must have felt for having been so misled.

So now that we were both restrained, I could only wait and see what they wanted to do with us, but I would’ve never thought of what was to come. I was sure that they wanted strategic information - everyone wants that from us - but the device seemed to trigger other brain activities rather than calling up military details.

There was a tingling all over my body and my heart began to beat slightly faster. I dismissed it because of the current stress situation. The screen in front of me showed nothing than a blur, though it seemed as if there was movement. I felt my thoughts wander through my personal memories, almost as if on fast forward while watching a video tape. Every now and then they stopped for a short while and only then a face or a place appeared on the screen. I tried to focus on something trivial like I had learned in Special Ops training, but it was obvious that this device was able to break through all my barriers. So all I could do was hang on and hope that Teal’c and Carter would come looking for us soon. With a little bit of luck, we wouldn’t have given them too much information of whatever kind these people wanted.

I felt heat rising in my body and some kind of excitement rushing through me, even though I couldn’t really place this feeling. What the hell was going on here? And then I realized that all the memories that were retrieved and shown to me had something to do with intimate moments - flashes through my past life: a kiss on the backseat of my car with my high-school romance, love-making on a warm summer night in the backyard with Sara, a blow-job in an A-framed tent somewhere on a mission...

A shiver went down my spine and I couldn’t do a thing about how I felt about these memories. They had always been special and precious moments of my life to me. Denying that would’ve been most useless regarding how I couldn’t stop from getting hard.

When the device finally stopped for longer than just a few seconds, I couldn’t see clearly at first. There seemed to be a thick fog which cleared slowly until I realized that the image wasn’t a memory, even though it felt somewhat familiar, as if I had seen this already somewhere, kind of like a déjà vu.

It was the showers at the SGC, deserted except for one person standing under the spray in one of the cubes, hot water causing the room to steam up. I got closer and could see more clearly now - a broad back, muscular arms, a well-formed butt and long legs, covered in suds. I felt a knot form in my guts, my breathing had gone shallow and I tried to force the images from my mind. Now I knew what this was about, something I had never given much thought, had always pushed into the back of my subconscious, because it was just a dream and there was no way I could ever do something about it. But I had no choice this time - I wasn’t in control of the situation anymore and even though I fought with all my inner strength, I was drawn to the pictures playing on the screen.

He was directly in front of me now, near enough for me to touch, water droplets running down his spine, disappearing between firm round cheeks. I never remembered much from my dream - only this picture. Never a face or what exactly happened next, just the intense feeling of arousal and waking up with my hand around my dick, covered in cum.

I swallowed, not knowing what would happen now, when I was more aware than I had ever been in my dreams, anticipating and fearing it all together. When he suddenly turned and piercing blue eyes were meeting mine, I startled. I could see my surprise and confusion reflected in his features, as if he too didn’t know what was happening. So what the hell was going on here? Was this a sick joke of these aliens or was there something more behind what I had buried so deep inside me?

But I couldn’t really think clearly, heat rushing through my veins at having my best friend and teammate so up close and personal. And even if I knew that this was just happening in my head, it felt damn real. And when his hand reached out tentatively, I was lost - lost in him. I inhaled sharply, bracing myself for whatever was to happen. And when his fingers finally touched my chest, it was as if I could really feel it, flattening across my heavily beating heart.

I had to close my eyes. I couldn’t watch anymore. But the images didn’t vanish; they just played along my closed eyelids as if I was still staring at the screen. And when a smile started at the corners of his mouth, the last part of my inner resistance eased and I gave in to the feelings welling up inside me.

I took the last step into his personal space and breathed his name before I captured his lips with my own. He met me with longing and eagerness, which made my stomach take a flip, his tongue snaking its way between my lips to push deep inside, curling around my own. The kiss was hot and demanding - it seemed as if he wanted to never let me go again, embracing me and holding me tight to his naked body.

That was when I noticed that I was naked myself, but I didn't really care. All of this felt so real, and even if there was still a tiny part of my brain trying to tell me that it wasn't, mostly I just didn't want to give a damn anymore. I just wanted to feel his skin against my own, his lips on mine, his hands roaming over my back, caressing, loving, but also insistent.

Our kiss grew more passionate and needy, and I pushed him against the tiles of the shower stall, making him hiss when his skin connected with the cold ceramics. But apart from that he didn't complain at all - quite the contrary. He just gripped me tighter and gave this tiny low moan, telling me his approval. So I slid my hand down between us to take hold of both our cocks and the harsh exhalation of his breath ghosted hot across my lips.

Seeing him like this made me forget all of my doubts, face flushed and half-closed eyes dark with desire, his whole body undulating against me. He was so beautiful and it was everything that I wanted this very moment. Having him in my arms this willing did something to me that I couldn't really explain. I just knew that this intense moment overwhelmed me, way more than dreams could ever have done. It made me wonder if all of this was really only imposed by these aliens or if there was something more behind this urge to touch him. And I realized that I would never be able to look at him the same way again.

I wanted to draw out this moment as long as I could - it might feel real but nevertheless it was still just a vision. So I went to explore every part of his skin with my fingers and mouth. I nipped at the soft skin behind his ear, while my hands roamed over his chest. His breath hitched when I strayed across one of his nipples, changing into a long deep moan when I let my fingertips travel further down, circling his navel and teasing the soft strands of pubic hair slightly lower.

Hearing him whisper my name hoarsely when I let my teeth tease his neck made my cock twitch and I knew that we were both too close for me to draw this out like I wanted to. So I captured his mouth again in a bruising kiss, my arms enclosing him, fingers gripping deep into the muscular flesh of his back. We rocked into each other, slow and rhythmic, almost mesmerizing. Only when his voice took on a pleading note did I increase the thrusting, pushing my groin harder and faster against his.

It didn't take long for the rhythm to get out of control, to let the sensations overwhelm me and making me lose control completely. I was even more aware of him in this very moment than I had ever been, and the sight of him throwing his head back against the wall and crying out my name when his orgasm hit him, made me come instantly, mingling my semen with his between our bodies.

We leaned heavily against each other and I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine while we came down from our adrenalin high. I was happy and confused altogether, the realization of what had happened here dawning on me. Or maybe it was the fact that the tiny part of me, that knew this hadn't been real, came to the fore again.

But I didn't get the chance to work through the mess in my head 'cause that's the moment when I heard loud voices in the distance. A door was pushed open and I made out Carter's voice, yelling at someone to step back. The vision before my eyes became blurry again and I was forcefully pulled back to the present.

It took Carter and Teal'c little time to get me out of my restraints and when I could finally get out of the seat and a few steps away from it, I risked a glance towards Daniel. He was standing next to Teal'c who had helped him out of his seat, rubbing his wrist where the cold metal had taken hold of him. For a second, our eyes met, then we both looked awkwardly away immediately.

I took a quick look around, seeing the guy who had been at the control panel leaning against the far wall, hands raised and looking pretty frightened given my CO standing in front of him with a zat aiming at him.

I decided that it wouldn't do us much good to stay longer than necessary, and told my team to move out. Now was not the time to think about what had happened. We needed to get out of this weird place, no matter how appealing it might've been to trade with them. Nobody objected.

On our way back to the gate, Carter told us how she had found out. The section she and Teal'c had visited had contained some kind of database storage. On behalf of Carter's questions their guide had told them what information was stored there and the kind of emotions they wanted access to, preferably.

A long time ago the aliens had found out that the feelings and relaxation caused by sex made the participants more productive. They wanted to use this to improve their efficiency. But to obtain a noticeable increase in their overall production everyone of the working population would have to get a dose of these endorphins every night. Since they couldn't force their people to have sex every night they invented this device which could produce the same brain-stimulations without having to have the physical experience.

Every day different people had to use it, getting their induced endorphins stored. At night, they would be shared with all other people during their sleep through a data link to all homes in the city.

Unfortunately they weren't able to maintain a long-lasting storage even though they had found a way to escalate it. But still after being used once on their whole population the endorphins produced by five people was used up. And on top of that at least a certain degree of diversity was needed to keep up the level of productivity. So it seemed that we were just a convenient variety of sexual experiences.

But why had it felt so real? Okay, this whole experience had only been going on in my mind; there hadn't even been the tiniest response body-wise, but in my head it had been pretty intense. And I could've sworn at the time I had been connected to that device, that there had been physical reactions.

While I was still pondering over what I had seen and felt when I had been tied to that seat, Carter already had an explanation, not knowing of course what was going on inside of me. According to their guide the experience could turn out to be much stronger when the person you desire was also connected to the device, even more when the feelings were mutual.

Daniel and I shared a glance and in this single moment I knew that I hadn't been the only one, that he too had felt the intensity while we had been connected through the device. Had we maybe even experienced the exact same fantasy?

I didn't know if I should be scared or ecstatic, but Daniel already seemed to have recovered, discussing with Carter about background, motives and the like.

After his initial 'You know, not every culture perceives sex the way we do.' I tuned them out. How could he be so calm about this? Or was this just a façade? I just wasn't able to read him this time. What was going on inside of him?

All the way back to the gate I was wondering how we would handle this between the two of us. Would we just forget? Or could we find a way to make this work? Was there even something to work from? Or was this just an imagination, some wishful thinking on my part?

I got my answer when I was back at home a few hours later and I heard a knock at my front door. There he stood, absolutely confident, leaning casually against the door frame, a slight knowing smile across his lips.

And before I could even utter one word, I found myself pressed against the wall, Daniel's lips claiming mine in a bruising kiss.

Only faintly, I heard the door close with a thud.


End file.
